Winter Wonderland
by WickedFaith
Summary: Lily Evans was looking forward to a nice long Christmas break. A trip to a skii lodge with her family was her perfect chance to relax and get away from the chaos at Hogwarts, but what exactly happens when the chaos, James Potter, follows her there. They g
1. A Not So Pleasant Arrival

**_Winter Wonderland_**

**_Summary:_ The Evan family decides to spend Christmas at a muggle ski resort. Lily is thrilled until everything starts going wrong, and she some how ends up snowed in a cabin with her classmate, James Potter. **

"Isn't this place just absolutely gorgeous?" Mrs. Evans exclaimed leading her family into the ski resort's main lobby and out of the cold. It had just begun snowing again. It had stopped and started three times on the way up here, and Lily Evans could not wait to warm herself by the main fire place while Mr. Evans check them in.

Unfortunately to Lily's disappointment, the fire was nearly dead and putting off very little heat. She sighed pulling her winter coat tightly around her body. She had been looking forward to this trip for a long time. It was a chance to get away from her busy 6th year at Hogwarts; an even better chance to spend time with her family, but it seemed her and Petunia had been fighting more and more every day.

The trip up here had been a complete disaster. Mrs. Evans announced, as they pulled out of their driveway, the radio was to stay off so they could catch up on things going on in Lily's life. As you can imagine, this did not go well with Petunia. Apparently she had grown even fonder of being the only child around the house, and felt jealous when her mother's attention turned to Lily.

Lily, for one, could careless what bothered Petunia, but Mrs. Evans seemed to jump at her eldest daughter's every command. Five minutes into the trip Petunia declared Lily's life dull and demanded the radio be turned on. Mrs. Evan attempted to continue their conversation over the radio, but Petunia began to sing. The more they talked, the louder she sung. Finally Mrs. Evans sighed in defeat before turning around to help Mr. Evans navigate.

Lily, prepared like always, pulled out her current book and began reading. About halfway up the mountain Petunia decided she also wanted to read. Lily, thrilled they might have something in common, eagerly showed Petunia every book she brought along minus her school books. Petunia observed all the books before deciding she wanted to read the one in Lily's hand.

Lily groaned, "But it's just getting to the good part. How about reading one of the others until I get done with this one?"

"You've had that book the entire time. Don't they teach you to share in that dumb witch school of yours?"

Lily gripped her book tighter, "As a matter of a fact they don't. You learn that in Kindergarten. You of all people should know that since you took kindergarten twice!"

Petunia gasped, "You know perfectly well that my teacher was absolutely horrid. She couldn't even teach me to write."

Lily resisted the urge to laugh in Petunia's face. She knew alright. She knew Petunia never full learned to write her first name until her first year of elementary school. "Besides," Petunia continued, "You know I had a little trouble."

"That's not all your troubles!" Lily blurted, not being able to hold it in anymore. She was sick of Petunia always making fun of her school and claim Lily would never learn the things Petunia learns at college.

"Lily Evans!" Her mother scolded her, "Now I know you're upset, but really...that's no reason to poke fun at your sister."

"But..."

Lily's father jumped not allowing his daughter to object to Mrs. Evan's scolding, "No buts, young lady. I've just about had it with the both of you. Let Petunia read a while then you can read later." Thus Petunia won again.

They argued at least three more times before they reached their destination. Each and every time her parents sided with Petunia, and Lily had to give up something. Now that the car ride was over Lily was eager to get away from Petunia.

"Ok, Girls," Mr. Evans called out earning Lily's attention, "Your mother and I will be in room B1, and you two will be in B2."

Petunia groaned, and Lily's eyes widened. No, No, _No!_ She had completely forgotten she'd be sharing a room with Petunia all winter break. This was just bloody awful! Lily had been so excited when her parents had owled her saying they were going to spend Christmas in a ski lodge. Now it seemed like Christmas break would never end.

Petunia quickly snatched their keys from Mr. Evans's hand. She turned to Lily. She was smiling her normal smile that seemed sweet to everyone but Lily. Lily knew it meant an argument was about to take place. Quite frankly, Lily had had enough of Petunia's stupid arguments and was beginning to see why everyone always gave into her without fighting. 

"When you go get your stuff, will you pick up my bags? It's only two small little old bags. You should have no trouble carrying them. I'll make sure the room is ok and fix places for our stuff."

Since it was only two bags, Lily decided she might as well go get them. Maybe if she played nice with Petunia, the girl would ease up a bit. When Lily reached the car she immediately regretted telling Petunia yes. Those two little old bags turned out to be two gigantic trunks. She looked around trying to find her Dad, but he was nowhere in sight.

How in the world was she supposed to carry these in? If only there weren't so many muggles around. She could easily levitate these trunks. Instead, she had to do it the hard way. Luckily they had handles so she could drag them. 

She got them about halfway through the main lobby before having to drop them to rest. She didn't even get to carry in her bags! It turns out she had packed less things then Petunia, and that's including all of her books. Lily sighed, sitting on her sister's trunk.

At least the main fire had been started back up. She looked over at it. When she turned her head something, or rather someone caught her eye. A person was staring at her over the top of a magazine. A Quidditch magazine to be exact. 

The magazine dropped, and a familiar face started at her. "You know Evans, no matter how good looking I am, it's not polite to stare."

James Potter. The James Potter from Hogwarts. She and James had a past. Well, not a dating past, but a past. Back in first year, James had told his best friend, Sirius Black that Lily was beautiful. Sirius had cleverly found a way to announce it to the entire school. Lily was so embarrassed she rarely spoke to James that year.

Of course, by the end of their fifth year, James had gone through tons of girlfriends. Each one lasting about a month before he got bored with her. So Lily never thought of James in a romantic way. He was obviously a play boy at heart. Lily didn't need a crush on someone who would break her heart without a second thought.

James, on the other hand, was always hitting on Lily. Any chance he got to make a sexual comment or innuendo, he did it. Of course, it was all play. When it came down to it, James found some other girl to snog in the Astronomy Tower, and he seemed happy with that. So Lily did her best to ignore his stupid comments.

"Hello, James." 

"Hello, Lily," James mocked her, "How are you on this bright beautiful day?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Just wonderful." She stated flatly.

"Lily! Lily! Lily, where are you?" Petunia's loud voice carried all the way a crossed the main lobby. Lily watched Petunia rush over to where she and James were standing. "Lily, there you are. I was wondering what was taking so long with my bags. Are you too weak to carry them?"

Lily's jaw clenched, "No, Petunia. I was just stopping to check and make sure you didn't forget the kitchen sink when you packed." James chuckled at Lily's sarcasm. As much as Lily hated it, it kind of gave her a since of self respect being able to make him laugh. 

Petunia turned and flashed a huge smile in James's direction, "Oh, Hello. I didn't see you, and I'm guessing my rude sister would never introduce us." She extended her hand for James to shake.

"You're right about that." Lily mumbled.

Being a flirt, James kissed the top of her hand instead of shaking it before saying, "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm James Potter, A classmate of Lily's."

The smile slightly fell off Petunia's face, "Oh well, its nice meeting you, but Lily and I must be going. I have to unpack and we must discuss our sleeping arrangements. I do not wish to share a bed with her. She snores." With that simple embarrassing statement Petunia stalked off. 

Lily prayed a blush wasn't visible on her face. She didn't really snore. Petunia was just being snobbish like always. 

"Well, this Christmas break just may turn out to be interesting." James mumbled staring after Petunia.

Lily glared at him, "What are you doing here, anyways?"

"Vacation!" James beamed, "My folks thought it would be wonderful to experience a muggle skiing vacation. At first I was completely bummed about being away from Remus, Sirius, and Peter, but you're here, Evans. This might be very interesting." Lily blushed again at him singling her out like that. 

"Lily! I need my bags." Petunia's whining voice once again carried over the lobby. 

"Duty calls." Lily mumbled starting to drag the trunks again.

"Oh Evans!" James called out stopping her, "If you need a place to sleep my bed is always open for you." He winked making the whole statement sound dirty. Lily just rolled her eyes and kept going. She was used to it by now.

When she finally got all of her bags and Petunia's into their room, she was exhausted and wanted nothing more then to sleep. Her entire body plopped down on the huge queen sized bed in the center of the room. 

Petunia came out of the bathroom all dressed up. "Don't get too comfortable, Sis. I've arranged for a cot to be delivered to our room."

Lily frowned, "A cot? You don't have to sleep on a cot. There's room for you on the bed with me." 

Petunia laughed, "Oh my sweet sweet little sister," Lily hated when Petunia talked to her like she was still five, "The cot isn't for me. It's for you. I'm having it put in the corner so your snoring will be far away from me, and I'll be able to get my beauty rest. After all, you don't want me looking dead tired all the time, do you?" 

Lily opened her mouth to answer but decided against it. She was too tired to argue. She'd take it up with her parents later. Petunia opened the door to their room obviously going somewhere.

"Oh by the way, you're little friend is cute. Too bad he's a dumb wizard like you." She was out the door before Lily could yell at her. If she wasn't so exhausted she would have gladly ran after Petunia and gave her a piece of her mind. Petunia had no right to call James that. Only Lily was allowed to call him dumb. 

Lily closed her eyes trying to get her head to stop hurting. This was going to be the longest Christmas break of her life.

**A/n: I've finally come out of my slump and got out a new James and Lily fic! This one actually sounds very promising to me. I hope you guys enjoy it because I know I'm going to have fun writing it.**


	2. Let's Make a Deal

**_Winter Wonderland_**

**_Summary:_ **Lily Evans was looking forward to a nice long Christmas break. A trip to a skii lodge with her family was her perfect chance to relax and get away from the chaos at Hogwarts, but what exactly happens when the chaos, James Potter, follows her there. They get snowed in a cabin is what happens!

**Chapter Two: Let's Make a Deal**

Lily sighed and turned over for what seemed like the fourteenth millionth time that night. Minus the hour long nap she took that afternoon, she had slept a grand total of three hours. It wasn't her sinus problems keeping her up. It wasn't her anxiety.

Lily was one of those people who liked sleeping in the complete darkness and not a sound can be heard. Petunia, on the other hand, had insisted they keep the bathroom light on. Lily agreed thinking after Petunia feel sleep she could sneak to the bathroom and turn the light off.

Unfortunately as soon as she flipped the switch, Petunia shot up and began screaming until Lily turned the light on again. Surprisingly as soon as the light was on again Petunia laid right back down and was asleep. Lily doubted she even woke up. But that was the irony of it all. The ironic part was...Petunia snored. Oh Merlin, did she snore.

By four o'clock in the morning, Lily couldn't take it anymore. Laying there was completely pointless. So, she decided she might as well get up. If nothing else she could at least get her shower before Petunia woke up and hogged the bathroom.

---

As soon as Lily was done showering, she immediately grabbed her latest book and head towards the main lobby to read it. Maybe no one would take it away from her this time. To Lily's delight when she reached the lobby she found the fire was still going strong, and the night man at the front desk had long been gone. Finally something was going her way!

She eagerly jumped on the couch and grabbed the blanket that was drooped over the back. She opened her book and immediately became absorbed in the fictional world. After reading a few chapters she was pulled back into the real world by the slamming of the front door. Lily's head jerked up. Her eyes perceived James Potter shaking the snow from his body and his broom.

As soon as he saw Lily he began smirking a mischievous smirk. It was the same one he wore when he was about to get into trouble for hexing Severus Snape. Lily rolled her eyes before trying to go back to reading her book. She didn't get far since James decided to sit on the end of the couch squishing her feet.

"Um...ouch." She mumbled moving them.

"Sorry." James said still smirking. At least he apologized so Lily shrugged it off and went back to reading. She could feel James's stare on her.

"Can I help you?" She asked with a sarcastic tone in her voice.

"Nope." James didn't even notice the sarcasm. "Just warming myself by the fire. It gets bloody could flying in the snow."

Lily's eyes widened, "You went flying! Here!"

James nodded, "That would be why I have a broom in my hand..."

Lily resisted the urge to smack the back of James's head. "What if a muggle would have seen you?" For all he knew the whole wizarding world could have been revealed! Then imagine the trouble James would have been. Lily bet he wouldn't have been smirking.

"At night?" James pointed out making Lily blush immensely. She had completely forgot the sun didn't come up until after six. Instead of responding to James, Lily rolled her eyes and close her book. Her eyes were starting to hurt form being so tired and trying to read. She squeezed them shut before opening them again, hoping it would refresh her sight. She yawned loudly.

"Why don't you go to bed if you're tired?" James asked.

"Petunia snore."

James snorted, "Ironic." Lily smiled slightly at James saying the same thing she thought.

"You know," James leaned over a little, "if you need a place to sleep...my bed is always open..."

Lily's eyes automatically rolled again, "Ugh, you're such a prat. Did you really think that I would say 'Let's go, baby.'"

James smirked, "Actually I was hoping you would say 'no'. I'm sharing room with my parents and it would be really awkward for us to have hot passionate sex right beside them."

Lily's face scrunched up, "First of all we would never have 'hot passionate sex'. And second of all, don't say things like that! It's bad mental images."

James chuckled, "Whatever you say, Evans." Lily hated it when he used her last name. It made it seem like they weren't even friends at all. She frowned. Were they even friends? She shrugged the though off.

"Why were you flying in the cold?"

"I have to stay in shape for quidditch!" James said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Besides you've got to see the view around here," James stared at the fire that had started to pop loudly, "I was dodging through trees trying to practice dodging Slytherins. You know how they like to play dirty, when the ground dropped and the trees disappeared. I realized I was flying over a huge canyon! It was so bloody huge, and absolutely beautifully. Almost as beautiful as you, Lily."

James's head turned so he could give Lily a huge smile. Only he frowned instead. Lily Evans was laying next to him sound asleep.

---

Lily woke to the sound of her father's voice. "How far are the ice glaciers from here?"

A voice Lily didn't recognize answered, "We have a sleigh ride that head out there at 10. It's takes about two hours, but today's the last run. Got some nasty weather coming in from the north. Apparently we're going to have to close the ski run in two days if it snows as much as they're predicting."

Lily heard her father pull his pocket watch out. It always hit the loose change he carried with him. Lily smiled. They could always hear him coming. He jingled the whole way.

"Well, it's 8:30 right now. There's no way my eldest daughter will be able to be up and ready by 10:00. I guess we'll just have to go another time. I'm going to get my wife and get some skiing in before it's too late." With that said he jingled off.

Lily sighed. Yet another part of her vacation ruined by the notorious Petunia. "Lily!" She heard a high pitch squeal that sounded like her name.

"Speak of the devil." Lily grabbed her book and fled for the door before the evilness could find her. She might as well get some skiing done too.

---

"Pull the strap tightly to stable the feet." Lily read aloud. Luckily when she was renting her skis she had found this book on learning to ski. Of course, having never skied before she snatched it up. She laid the book in the snow next to her skis before slipping her feet into the boots. She used her arms to balance herself.

Looking down at the book she read, "Use the right hand stick..."

Lily quickly looked around for it. She groaned realizing both sticks were stuck in the snow a few feet from her. Using her arms to balance she tried to reach for the stick, but came awfully close to falling. Just when she thought she had her balance back, a snow ball hit her back causing her to rock forward before falling on her arse. She heard a familiar laugh from behind.

"James Potter!" She screamed.

She definitely didn't like the way her pants were soaking up the snow. A shadow cast over her and a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist pulling her up. Lily brushed the snow off her pants as James walked around her. He looked down at her book.

"What the bloody hell is this?"

Lily scoffed, "Don't curse at me, and I'm learning to ski."

James's left eyebrow raised up, "From a book?" Lily nodded at him. "You're learning to ski from a book?"

"Yes"

"A book!" James repeated.

Lily's jaw clenched, "Yes. We've established the fact that I'm learning to ski from a book."

James snorted, "You can't learn to ski from a book!"

Lily glared at him, "Then why do they make it?"

James stood baffled for a second before smirking, "Because they know book worms like you will buy them."

"Don't you have something better to be doing?" Lily mumbled reaching down to unlace her boots. "Nope. What's the matter, Evans? Don't enjoy being near my wonderful attractive self. Other girls would kill to be in your place." James's chest puffed out proudly.

Lily just rolled her eyes, "Well, go find those other girls."

James sighed, "Come on, Evans. Let's make a deal."

Lily frowned, "Does this look like a game show to you?"

Confusion passed over James's face, "What? No..."

Lily shook her head signaling him to forget it. She forgot it was a muggle thing. Lily pulled her feet from the skis.

"Anyways, as I was saying...let's make a deal." Lily could tell by the smile on James's face this was going to be something she wasn't going to like.

"What exactly is it you want to make a deal about?"

"I'll teach you to ski..." A look of surprise crossed Lily's face. This was going good. "If you..." James paused for dramatic effect, "If you go...um..._exploring_...with me."

Lily thought about it for a second. She really did want to learn to ski, and this book was a rather stupid idea. Besides, how hard could exploring be? Looks like she was getting the better end of the deal.

Lily grinned, "Sure, Potter. I'll do it."

**A/n: Ah! Thanks so much for the reviews! They make me crave writing. Plus, I just got a new job, and when we don't have many customers I get to write. So that means more chapters for you. Good news, eh? Keep those reviews coming, please!**


	3. We All Fall Down

**_Winter Wonderland_**

**_Summary:_ **Lily Evans was looking forward to a nice long Christmas break. A trip to a ski lodge with her family was her perfect chance to relax and get away from the chaos at Hogwarts, but what exactly happens when the chaos, James Potter, follows her there. They get snowed in a cabin is what happens!

**Chapter Three: **We All Fall Down!

James led the way down a normal walkway right through the middle of the ski lodge's ground. Lily scowled from behind him. This was an awfully strange place to explore. There were people rushing everywhere. A little ways down the path there was a little girl screaming for her mother's attention which was being occupied by a younger man. The high pitch scream made Lily's head pound as they passed by them. Lily couldn't help but sneer at the lady. Couldn't she take care of her own child?

"Watch out, Evans. Keep sneering that way and your face will freeze like a Slytherin."

Her face instantly softened. "Just exactly how is this exploring?"

James turned down a path that led to the ice skating rink. "You'll see."

Lily gasped when she was the beautiful frozen lake. Part of her couldn't help but wish that this had all been a set up; James's inconspicuous way of asking her to go ice skating with him. When they reached the rink, James turned and walked behind some bushes. Curiosity over ruled Lily's disappointment, and she followed.

"What are you –"

She stopped short when she saw James pull his wand half way out of his jacket. She gasped pushing his hand back in so the wand was covered. She quickly examined the area to make sure no one had seen them. Everyone appeared to be watching a young couple skate beautifully a crossed the lake. On a normal time, Lily would have envied them, but currently she was preoccupied.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing?!" Lily demanded still holding James's hand inside his jacket.

"Changing the ice skates into regular skates! It'll be a hoot the way the show offs will slide and fall every where."

"No! It will not!" Lily whispered harshly not wanting to risk any of the people around them hearing, "Some one may get hurt. Beside you know as well as I do magic is not allowed outside Hogwarts."

James raised an eyebrow, "No one's going to know if you don't tell on me."

Lily clenched her jaw. How dare James put her in the ridiculous situation. He knew better than this. "Pull that wand out again, and I'll be the first to tell on you."

James actually looked shocked, "You're no fun, Evans." He stormed off like a child leaving Lily behind. She let a sigh slip from her lips as she stared after him. Part of her couldn't help but feel she gave up some real bonding time with James. She wanted to hang out with him and be his friend, but she didn't want to get into trouble.

Some times you had to be mean to get through to him. Or at least, that was what she was telling herself. He wouldn't be mad too long...She hoped.

---

Lily didn't see James the rest of that day. In fact she laid in the room she shared with her sister doing her homework. Luckily for her Petunia had seen a 'hot bloke' teaching snowboarding and insisted on taking lessons as long as she could. In fact she spent the next morning fixing herself up in the bathroom; which was why Lily was currently eating breakfast with her parents.

Normally she'd be thrilled to finally be alone with them, but they didn't seem to have anything to say to each other. So they ate their food in silence. Lily finished the last bite of her toast and grew bored watching her parents eat. She began to scan the small dining room until something moving towards their table caught her full attention. It was James Potter.

She stiffened as he grew closer unable to take her eyes off of him. He was dressed in complete winter wear and looked ready for a long day in the snow. He was hear to take her skiing, but that wasn't what was bothering Lily. She knew an introduction to her parents was going to be necessary. In fact, it would be impossible to get out of it and not get scowled later.

She quickly glanced at her father who was stuffing eggs into his mouth. She looked over to her mother her was buttering her English muffin. Oh Merlin, please don't let them embarrass her. James reached their table coughing slightly causing her parent to look up.

"Hello Ev-Lily."

Lily forced a polite smile, "Hello James."

Mr. and Mrs. Evans were staring at Lily intensely waiting what came next. Lily cleared her throat, "Um...Mother...Father...this is James Potter. My classmate from school."

Mr. Evans cleared his throat, "How do you do?"

James nodded politely in return but didn't have a chance to answer before Mrs. Evans cut him off.

"James Potter! It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Lily has told us so much about you." She turned and winked at her daughter. Lily was blushing intensely and was positive James could see it. Lily had never even mentioned James's name to her parents. Oh Merlin, was her mother trying to set her up? 

"Nice to finally meet you too." Lily stared shocked as James smiled politely at her parents as if Lily hadn't just been labeled his stalker. "Actually I was hoping to borrow Lily. We have a skiing date."

Lily wished he wouldn't use the word _'date'_ so loosely. She thought her Mom was going to shout with glee. "Oh, how sweet! Isn't that just sweet, Robert?"

Mr. Evans glanced up from his eggs, "Sweet." He mutter before he was back eating again.

Lily jumped up from her chair. The sooner they got away, the better. She couldn't trust her parents, or even James, not to say anything embarrassing for her. She quickly latched on to James's sleeve and tugged him towards the door.

"We'd love to stay and chat, but," Lily shouted from practically a crossed the room, "We have to start skiing before the big storm!"

Just when they reached the door and Lily thought she was in the clear she heard her Mother's voice. "Oh look, Robert! They're holding hands"

"GAH!" Lily screamed in frustration throwing James's arm down.

---

"You have to move your left leg then your right! One and then the other. How complicated is that?!" Lily Evans glared evilly at the young bloke that was trying to teach her to ski.

"Keep yelling at me like that, Potter, and I'm out of here. I'm already freezing my arse off!" She was currently bundled in her largest sweater, her biggest winter coat, and her Gryffindor scarf was nearly choking her to death. They had only been out here an hour and already she couldn't feel her toes or nose. In fact she bet it dropped twenty degrees since there arrival. That winter storm was on the way in a hurry.

"No, Evans! Left than right!" They were currently standing on top of a huge hill off by itself. At first Lily questioned its seclusion, but James assured her it was safe.

"Stop yelling at me!" Lily stabbed the ski pole into the snow scarcely missing James's foot.

"Watch it." He muttered earning an even harder glared from Lily.

James sighed grabbing Lily's gloved hand and placing it back on the pole. "Sorry." He mumbled.

Lily held her breath as he kept his hand on hers and walked behind her. He placed both feet on the back of each ski. The front of his body was pressed into the back of her and she instantly felt the heat. She had a sudden urge to take her scarf off.

"Left leg...Push off." He whispered right above her ear causing a delay in her reaction. She blushed knowing he had to see the effect he was having on her, but he continued.

"Right leg. Push off." She was proud of herself for having a normal reaction this time. It took extra strength to move both of them but with James's help she did it.

"Now big push off." He whispered leaning closer causing his lips to brush her ear. The reaction in Lily was far from normal. She pushed off as hard and as quick as she could causing them to go farther than James expected. They began flying down the hill at a super fast pace. Lily screamed trying to cover her eyes but James held on tightly to her hands and the poles.

"Steer, Lily!" James screamed.

"You didn't teach me that!" Lily let out another scream as she realized they were heading straight for a large group of trees. At the last possible second James turned right scarcely missing the trees. Instead they headed down a steep cliff. The back of the skis lifted up causing the front to nose dive. Lily felt her left ski break in the snow as she and James tumbled farther and farther down the cliff. Fortunately, or unfortunately, a large bush stopped them at the end of the cliff. 

Lily groaned and rolled over onto some more bushes scratching her arms up even more. She unhooked the skis from her feet.

James jumped to his feet immediately, "Woo! That was a bloody long fall!" Lily glared at him. He didn't have a scratch on him. How was that possible? He held his hand out and helped Lily to her feet.

"Well, I didn't like it. I'm going back to the ski lodge." She started back up the steep cliff.

"Lily! Wait!" James grabbed her left hand trying to stop her, "I know a short cut."

"Of course you do." Lily mumbled starting back up the cliff. James pulled her hand causing her to slip in the snow and into his arms.

"Trust me...I know a short cut. I went flying here. Besides, you don't really want to practically rock climb back up the steep cliff, do you?" He was right. She didn't, and at this point her heart was aware he was standing with his arm around her waist. It had began beating insanely. She would do anything to make it stop before he realized it.

"Lead the way." Luckily he did just that along with dropping his arm from her waist. It wasn't that Lily didn't enjoy the way James made her heart race. She just knew that was a dangerous game to play.

She wasn't about to be his 'winter break girl'. Then have them hating each other at Hogwarts. She heard about James using girls left and right; how he had a new girl in the astronomy tower every week. Half the female population at Hogwarts either hated James for breaking up with her or worshipped the ground he walked on. It was rather sickening. Lily made her mind up a long time ago that she wasn't going to be one of those girls, and for now she was sticking to her plan.

---

"It's cold out here!" Lily mumbled as James led her deeper and deeper into the woods. Lily couldn't understand how walking away from the cabin was going to lead them to a short cut, but for some odd reason she couldn't stop following James. Besides, at this point she'd probably get extremely lost on her own.

They had been walking for what seemed like 4 hours, and if it got much colder she was positive her nose would freeze off. Lily bent over and stuck her hand into the ice cold snow. She grabbed a handful and began rolling it into a ball. James was well ahead of her by time she stood back up. She ran to catch up to him, but decide to stay a few steps behind.

"Oh, James..." She called to him tauntingly. As soon as he turned around Lily launched the snowball at his face. She giggled as it stuck for a second before sliding down. He wiped the rest off.

"Oh, Merlin, are you going to pay for that!"

Lily squealed as James began to chase her. They dodged through the trees, Lily running as fast as she could while James hurled snow at her. Surprisingly he only hit her a few times.

"Oh come on!" Lily teased, "You'd think a quidditch player could throw better than that!"

"Quidditch isn't like baseball, you know?" James stopped allowing Lily to do the same. She was panting like crazy, and James found it oddly attractive.

"Maybe I should just tickle you instead." Lily's eyes widened. If it there was one thing she absolutely hated it was being tickled. It drove her insane!

"No." She said firmly as James advanced towards her.

They took off running again. This time James was only half a step behind her. Just when he was about to catch her, she slammed on her breaks causing James to crash into her back.

"Oof"

"Shhh," Lily whispered.

When James looked to see what she was staring at, he saw a beautiful stag standing a few feet away from them where the trees cleared slightly.

"Amazing." Lily mumbled not looking away.

"You like stags?" James beamed.

Lily nodded, "I've never been this close to one."

James grinned taking a step closer to Lily, but he accidentally stepped on a branch and broke it. As if a gun shot had been fired the young deer sprinted deep into the woods.

"You scared it away!" Lily complained.

"Sorry" James muttered.

For the first time in a while Lily looked around at their location. Every direction looked the same. Trees and snow covered everything.

"James," Lily whispered slowly, "Where...are we?"

James spun around looking at every direction. "Uh...we came from that way!" He pointed confidently towards the north. Lily had no choice but to believe him, but she couldn't help but think they had came from the other direction.

---

"James, I'm really getting cold." Lily frowned noticing how he paused and looked around. It felt like the temperature dropped even more. Lily shivered pulling her coat tighter around her chest. James stopped again causing Lily to bump into him. Lily watched him look up confused then to the left then to the right. Realization hit her hard.

"We're lost!" James flinched confirming her statement. "I've seen that look on your face before, Potter! It's the same look you have when you can't figure out a charm that normally comes so easy to you!"

Despite Lily's yelling James gave a small smile at the fact she knew his facial expressions. "This is not funny. We're going to freeze to death!" She glared at James accusingly, "This is entirely your fault!"

"My fault?" Anger built up in James, "You're the one who through the snowball at me! This...is your fault."

Lily's glare hardened, "You're a horrible liar, James Potter. You've been lost this entire time. I bet you couldn't even find that stupid short cut!" When James didn't say anything to Lily's statement she screamed, "Potter!!!"

"Evans!" James mocked.

"Don't you even say my name! This is your fault. You take the blame for your own mistakes."

James growled, "Fine! I screwed up, but that doesn't change the fact we're stuck in the woods!"

Lily sighed. He was right. Lily looked up to the sky. The sun was nearly gone. "We only have fifteen minutes left of good sunlight left."

James raised an eyebrow, "You can look at the sun and tell what time it will be setting? You're a dork."

Lily blushed, "Any idiot can do it."

"So you're calling yourself an idiot?"

"Shut up, Potter! We have to figure out what we're going to do."

James smirked at her, "How exactly do you feel about spending the night in the woods?"

**A/n: Finally! I've been waiting all day to post this. I typed it all up at 2 this afternoon then had to go to work before I got the chance to proof read or post it, and I've been thinking about it ever since. I hope you enjoy it. It's rather longer than my normal chapter. I'm happy about that! Please Review!!!!!**


	4. Around and Around

**_Winter Wonderland_**

**_Summary:_ **Lily Evans was looking forward to a nice long Christmas break. A trip to a ski lodge with her family was her perfect chance to relax and get away from the chaos at Hogwarts, but what exactly happens when the chaos, James Potter, follows her there. They get snowed in a cabin is what happens!

**A/n: After finally getting this story completely planned out I've decided to go a different way with it. I have thought of an amazing plot. At least, I like it. I'm hoping to explain why Lily and James chose the career they did, and why they fell in love. It's going to be great. So sit back and enjoy. Oh, also after thinking about it, I decided to up the rating to 'M'. Don't worry, It's not going to be too graphic...I just want to be safe. **

**Chapter Four: Around and Around**

Lily Evans groaned rolling over on to her stomach. Her eyes immediately popped open when she felt something cold and wet brush against her face. _'Snow.'_ Everything that happened the day before came rushing back to her. She propped her face up using her elbow. Even out in the woods, it felt too early to get up. She wanted to sleep more.

Just when her eyes closed she felt something smash into her back. She groaned trying to get up but whatever had hit her was weighing her down. She rolled over to her back realizing James Potter's arm was pressing into her stomach, and it was making her gasp for air.

"James..." She trying to say normal, but it came out as a whisper. "James...move." She pleaded, but the boy was unresponsive. Finally she used all her strength to push his arm over. It jerked a crossed his body causing him to practically flip over.

"Ugh." James muttered as his face was pressed into the snow.

"Wake up." Lily shook his coat.

"I'm up...I'm up." He whispered sounding anything but awake.

"Wake up, or I'm going to start walking with out you." Lily threatened standing up.

A smirk formed on James's face, "I'm up...Good grief...You could go a little easy on me after keeping me up all night."

Lily frowned, "What? I didn't talk to you once."

She didn't. She had been mad at him. Despite wanting to coward to him in fear of all the wild animals she heard, her pride held her up. If James could lay there without being scared, so could she. At least, she told herself that until she couldn't possibly stay awake anymore.

James stood awfully close to Lily looking straight down at her. "I'm not talking about that. Your sister was right...you snore."

She felt a blush forming around her ears and spreading through her cheeks. She did not snore. At least, she thought she didn't. Lily placed her palms on James's chest and pushed, "Whatever." As James bend over to pick up his glove that strayed some time during the night, Lily began to look around. 

"You know," She mumbled slightly to herself, "It looks rather dark to be morning." 

"It's probably still bloody midnight since it freaking feels like it." James hissed turning from side to side trying to figure out which way they had came from the night before.

"Maybe you're right." Lily turned and walked in the direction James had been looking for, "But we might as well go to the lodge and sleep now."

"Well then! Let's start walking before I collapse from total exhaustion." James turned around and headed in the opposite direction they had been walking the night before.

Lily was only eager to point this out. James huffed, "No, I'm absolutely positive we were going this direction."

Lily rolled her eye at James for the millionth time, "Oh, it doesn't really matter. It's not like you knew which way we were going last night, anyways."

James scowled, "I did know! I ensure you, Miss Evans; you will be having tea at noon in the parlor of our ski lodge."

---

The sun was still hidden behind a thick layer of clouds but Lily knew the time was approaching noon. James and Lily were still walking through the woods. Lily just couldn't comprehend why this had happened to her. Oh yeah, she was foolish enough to listen to James Potter about skiing. "I should have just read the book." She mumbled pulling her feet from the thick snow.

"Shut up, Evans. A book can not possibly teach you anything about skiing, other than the history of it." James a few feet ahead of her as normal. He had been making random turns ever since they had started. There was no way he knew where the lodge was located.

"At least it wouldn't get me lost in the woods, and even then it would be better at getting me back then you!" Lily growled. 

James turned and glared at Lily, "You know what! You're not doing very much to help either. At least I'm attempting to find it...You're just following me around!" 

Anger flared in Lily's eyes, "Fine! Do you want to split up?" 

"That's a brilliant idea...we'd be much better off wondering around _alone_!" Lily could easily pick up the sarcasm in voice. It made her even bitterer at the brown haired boy. 

"Then what do you suggest we do?!"

James whipped out his wand and grinned, "A signal. Our parents are sure to know it's us." Lily glared at the stupid boy front of her, "That's brilliant, James. Since all muggle teenagers are in the habit of caring flares with them."

James frowned, and Lily immediately knew he was confused. "Look, I know my parents. They have the police out looking every where for us right now. What we going to tell them? Yeah, it's a great thing we had these flares in our hands while skiing! We would have never made it!"

James sighed, "So you want to keep wondering around aimlessly?"

The wind blew sending a chill down Lily's spin. It was getting colder. For some reason the sun just wouldn't come out. Lily bit her lip trying to contemplate what to do. She could get them home safely, but risk exposing the entire wizard world. What if they searched James and found the wands? 

Lily screamed in frustration, "If you hadn't been so stupid, and just taught me to ski on a public ski lift this would have never even happened!" 

"Well, excuse me for wanting some privacy for us!"

"We bloody have it now!" James's glare hardened, "I guess the truth comes out. You hate being alone with more than anything, don't you?"

"You know that's not the problem! The problem is freezing my arse off in the middle of the woods!"

"Yeah, Evans. Keep being bitchy. It's making this experience so much better." James stormed off in a different direction than before. Lily sighed. She had no choice but to follow him.

---

A few more hours passed as they continued to walk, this time in silences. Lily began noticing the sky again. For some reason it was bothering her. James just didn't seem to notice, but it seemed the day had disappeared and it was getting dark again. Had they missed the afternoon? As if an answer to her question, snow began to fall around them.

Realization hit Lily hard. Suddenly she remembered back to her father's conversation with the owner of the lodge. A snow storm was to be passing through. Lily kept walking while looking up, not noticing James has stopped until she ran into him.

"Evans! Bloody hell, what where you're going?" It was the first words he had said to her in hours, and they weren't charming. 

"James! It's snowing!!" Lily yelled ignoring his rude comment.

James stared at her to see if she was serious, "I see that, and feel it."

"But you don't understand!"

James glared, "It's snowing. We're lost. I'm pretty sure I understand. Or would you like to blame me for making it snow too?"

Lily glared having to bite her tongue to keep from blaming him for putting her in this position, "No! It's the snow storm! It's going to be horrible! What are we going to do?" James eyes widened.

Lily knew the same realization was hitting him. "Oh my God, we're going to die."

Lily's eyes widened, "That's not encouraging!"

"Well, what do you want me to say? It'll be ok! The snow fairy will save us!" Lily's jaw clenched and James could tell he was pushing her, but he didn't care. It was his arse freezing off too!

"Not exactly, but you could have at least told me we are not die."

James froze not listening to a word Lily was saying.

Lily sighed, "Well, don't start ignoring me again. I can't take silence very long."

James shushed her, which aggravated her even more, but once again she held her tongue. James lifted his nose in the air and sniffed. If Lily hadn't have been holding her tongue she would have commented on how he looked like a hound dog, but alas she remained silent.

Finally he spoke, "Do you smell that?"

Lily sniffed, "No."

James grinned, "Its firewood."

Lily frowned, "So?"

"That means there's a cabin near by..."

**A/n: Again, Finally! Another chapter written, posted, and you've probably read it by now. All that's left is reviewing!! Thanks for the last reviews! You don't know how much they help. Keep it up.**


End file.
